


Blind emotions

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve being the reckless idiot he is,goes to raid an abandoned house used for drug making without protection glasses...I won't continue because I don't want to make any spoilers
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Five o is ready to raid an abandoned house used for making drygs  
Steve-Chin,you and Lou go from behind  
Chin and Lou nod in agreement and they leave  
Steve-(through radio)Kono?  
Kono-All set boss  
Kono was lying behind her sniper rifle  
Steve-(to Danny and others through radio)we go in,in 3,2,1  
They go in hot,everyone was wearing safety glasses because drugs was being made in there except Steve because he thought he won't need them.Shooting starts,suddenly one of the suspects sees that Steve is not wearing glasses,he grabs a vase with bleach and he throughs the liquid to Steve's eyes.Steve shoots back and kills him when he feels his face and especially his eyes burning,Chin and Lou start arresting the injured ones and Danny goes next to Steve and who has his hands in his eyes and rubbing them.He lays his hand gently on Steve's shoulder.  
Danny-Babe don't rub them,it only makes it worse,let's go get you cleaned up  
Steve-Okay  
Steve gets his hands off his face,Danny looks att him and he sees how red his face was and Steve keeps his eyes almost shut closed since it hurts and burns so much.They are headed towards the door,Danny's hand was atteched to Steve's shoulder.They are approaching the door when Steve walks and knocks on the wall next to it  
Steve-Ouch!  
Danny-What are you doing Steve?The door is right infront of you,you don't see it?  
Steve-No!  
Danny-What do you mean no?you don't see the door Steve?  
Steve-No,I know it's somewhere here,my eyes were a bit blurry before but now I don't see anything  
Danny-Okay,stay infront of me,I'll guide you,we rinse your eyes and then I get you at the hospital  
Steve-Dan...  
Danny-Shut up and walk  
Steve does what he's told,Danny guides him to the Camaro,he gets a bottle of water infront of him and starts rinsing Steve's eyes.After approximately ten minutes they get inside the Camaro and Danny drives Steve to the hospital.Danny guides him into the ER where a doctor was waiting for them and he sends Steve for testing and to clean his eyes.Danny explains to the doctor what happened and waits at the waiting room.He's so used to it now,he knows exactly where to sit to have the best view of the TV.After a whlie the doctor calls Danny inside one of the examination rooms.Danny rushes inside and he sees Steve sitting there,his eyes covered with a bandage.  
Danny-Both eyes,good job babe  
Steve-Shut up Danno  
Danny touches Steve's shoulder so Steve can know that Danny is there,next to him and Steve catches Danny's hand and smiles.  
Doctor-As I explained to Commander McGarrett,he's suffering from temporary vision loss,we cleaned his eyes and we prescribed him some drops for his eyes.We also gave him a painkillr.He needs to take them because the pain will be intense  
Danny-Okay,probably it is but I have to ask,is the bandage necessary?  
Doctor-Normally only for the first few hours but knowing Commander McGarrett,he has to keep it at least 48 hours because we don't want anything to go to his eyes  
Danny-Okay  
Doctor-You need to clean his eyes before you use the drops and then you put fresh cotton and the bandage on  
Danny-Okay,are we ready to go?  
Doctor-Yes,you have an appointment in the next few days,I have left the reminder card with the prescriptions  
Danny-Okay,goodbye doctor  
Steve gets up and places his arm around Danny's neck and Danny hugs him around his waist and guides the way out and into the Camaro.While driving Danny starts ranting to Steve about him being reckless  
Danny-Everyone,and I mean everyone was wearing safety glasses when we raided this house,except you  
Steve-Kono didn't  
Danny-(yells)Kono didn't raided the house,she was on the hill with a sniper rifle,she had no reason to  
Steve-Da...  
Danny-Shut up,zip it,I am talking now  
Steve raises his hands up and then he points them at Danny  
Danny-They are not heavy,it won't bother you to wear them but no,super SEAL doesn't need the,why don't you leave your vest too?why?Because if you get shot in the chest you're finished.We use the protection gear to minimize the risk of the jb,can you put it in your thick skull?  
After a few seconds  
Steve-You finished?  
Danny-Yes  
Steve tiries to find the radio  
Steve-Where is the damn thing?  
Danny-What?  
Steve-the radio,I wanna put some music  
Danny opens the radio and puts some music  
Steve-Bon Jovi?  
Danny-Consider it a punisment  
Steve takes a deep breath and lays back.After they stop to buy the medicines,they arrive to Danny's house.Danny helps Steve to get out and to the front door.  
Steve-Where are we Danny?my front door is not so close to the road  
Danny-At my house  
Steve-Why?  
Danny-Because I don't have stairs and it's safer than your house  
Steve-Oh,okay  
Normally he would be anxious but he knew Danny's house as well as he knew his so he had no problem,Danny gets him to the couch and then he leaves for the kitchen  
Steve-Why did you went to the kitchen and you are not sitting here with me Danno?  
DannyWow,your ninja are on fire  
Steve smiles and Danny knows it,he didn't had to see it since he felt it,he knew Steve that well  
Danny-To make dinner  
Steve-And what am I going to do here alone?  
Danny-Watch TV  
Steve-This is not funny  
Danny-Okay babe,just sit there,pizza's coming  
Steve-Pizza?  
Danny-I brought a couple of frozen boxes from Jersey last week,I decided to warm one  
Steve-It smells nice  
Danny-Of course it does,this is normal,authentic Jersey pizza,not some pineapple infested Hawaiian one  
Steve laughs and Danny brings the pizza,a beer for him and a soda for Steve.His target was succeded,to make his partner laugh  
Steve-Where's my beer?  
Danny-You are on medication,no beer for you  
He hands Steve the soda can and a slice of pizza.After a couple of hours they are both on Grace's room,Danny tries to clean Steve's eyes while Steve is not so collaporative  
Danny-Stand still Steve  
Steve-It hurts Danno  
Danny-The doctor prescribed you painkillers but you don't want them  
Steve-I can tollerate pain  
Danny-Then stand still  
Danny finally cleans Steve's eyes,he drops the drops on Steve's eyes and as he looks at them he thinks how beautiful are they.Thos hazel eyes.He loves him and he hurts seeing him so unable to do normal every day stuff.He knows it is even harder for Steve since he is a control freak.At this last thought he smiles.He gets a t-shirt and some shorts out of Steve's bag while Steve swings his arms around and he catches Grace's teddy bears  
Steve-Why am I sleeping in Grace's bed?  
Danny-Because when she found out that you were staying here,she insisted you use her bed.She even told me to give you her monkey so you can sleep better  
Steve smiles,Danny hands him his clothes,Steve starts getting changed,he struggles a bit  
Danny-You need any help super SEAL?  
Steve-I'm fine  
After a couple of minutes he's dressed up and he lays ta Grace's bed,he tries to find the beddings,Danny covers him with the beddings and he turns around to close the lights  
Steve-Where's my monkey Danno?  
Danny smiles and gives Steve Grace's monkey.he takes it,he smiles and he falls asleep immediately.Danny leans on the doorframe and stares at Steve.He's glad Grace's bed is big enough to fit the 6ft SEAL.He looks at Steve and he thing how cute Steve's hugging Grace's monkey and sleeping.He turns around and goes to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the rest of the chapters tomorrow since now I wanna go to sleep,it's pretty late


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly he hears a noise.He checks his phone,it's 4 in the morning  
Danny-Steve  
He gets up,he goes to Grace's room and he sees a doll house on the floor and Steve trying to find it to pick it up.He goes and lays his hand on Steve's shoulder  
Danny-Steve are you okay?  
Steve-Yeah,go back to sleep Danno,I was just going to the bathroom  
Danny-I told you to call me if you need help  
Steve-I don't need help Danno,I was just going to the bathroom  
Danny-I can do this,I know your houseand I can work without vicion,I am a SEAL remember?  
Danny-I do but you are not trained to work in a nine years old room bombed with toys  
Steve smiles ad gets up and Danny picks up the doll house,he puts it back to it's place and guides Steve to the bathroom.He waits for him out of the door.Steve gets out  
Steve-You didn't had to wait for me  
Danny-No,I did,I don't want you to bump on anything else  
They talk while he escorts Steve back to bed.Next morning Danny wakes up at 8 o'clock.He normally wakes up after ten when he has the day off but he didn't had the day off for him,he had the day off to help Steve.He gets up and he heads to Grace's room to see if Steve's still asleep.He wasn't surprised when he saw him sitting on the edge of the bed because he knew that Steve was a morning guy  
Steve-Morning Danno  
Danny-Morning babe,your ninja skills are thriving  
Steve smiled and Danny tooo.Danny was making those comments to make Steve smile and he succeded every time.He approached and he touched Steve's shoulder and Steve turned his head to Danny  
Danny-How long are you awake?  
Steve-I don't know,an hour or two  
Danny-And why didn't you woke me up?  
Steve-I didn't want to,I wanted you to enjoy your sleep  
Danny-And you sat here for two hours doing nothing?  
Steve-Yeah  
Danny-Oh babe,come,let me give your medication  
Steve-Just the drops,I don't need any painkillers  
Danny knew that the pain was one of the reasons that Steve woke up so early  
Danny-I know you hurt a lot,why don't you just take them so you can be more comfortable  
Steve-Because the pain is not big enough to justify painkillers  
Danny looks at him for some seconds  
Danny-I don't believe you but anyway,now it's not the time to make you understand that there is no problem to ask for help and try to relieve your pain and that one painkiller won't hurt you,let's get you your drops  
He goes ad brings a bucket with fresh water and some cotton and a towel.He leaves them next to Steve and he unwraps Steve's eyes.He stats cleaning them and admiring them at the same time.He just looks at them thinking how beautiful they are.At the same time Steve was trying his best not to move or close them but he wasn't too good at it.After several minutes they finish,Danny wraps Steve's eyes again and Steve gets up and hugs Danny.He didn't had to serch where Danny was since he always knew where Danny is.He wraps his arms around him and whispers  
Steve-Thank you Danno  
Danny-You are welcome Steve but for what?  
Steve-For helping me  
Danny-Always babe,you know that  
Steve keeps hugging him and he doesn't want to let go  
Danny-Uhm babe  
Steve-What?  
Danny-I have to make us breakfast  
Steve-Later  
Danny-Pancakes with bananas and chocolate chips  
Steve leaves him  
Steve-And what are you still doing here?  
Danny smiles,grabs Steve's arm and they leave.After a few days Steve's vision got beter.He still couldn't see clear,his vision was blurry but he could see colours.He was wearing a pair of black glasses because the light was annoying him.He hasn't gone back home yet,Grace was coming today and both Steve and Danny were excited.When she comes through the door and after she greeted Danny,she goes and hugs Steve  
Grace-Uncle Steve,how you feelin?  
Steve-I am fine Gracie  
Grace-Uncle Steve look at my new doll  
They hadn't told Grace that Steve couldn't see,they had told her that he was sick and his house was getting fixed so they won't scare her.Grace was getting her doll out of her bag and she was showing it to Steve but Steve couldn't see much  
Steve-Uhm  
Danny-Grace,uhm we didn't tell you but uncle Steve can't see wellfor some days  
Grace-Oh  
Grace hugs him again,Steve hugs her back,he kisses her on the forehead and Danny smiles  
Grace-I am so sorry uncle Steve  
Steve-I'll be fine,why don't you explain to me how your doll looks like  
Grace-Okay  
He grabs Steve from his hand and they sit on the couch and she starts talking.This night Steve couldn't sleep in Grace's bed since she was.After Grace goes to her bed,Danny and Steve were relaxig on the couch  
Danny-You are sleeping on my bed today  
Steve-I can sleep on the couch Danno  
Danny-I can too,you need it more than I do  
Steve-Danno,I...  
Danny-Not a single word,it's a done deal  
Later that night,they were all sleeping.Around 2 at night,Danny wakes up because he heard someone in the bedroom,where Steve was.He gets his gun out and he approaches the room.He opens the door only to see Steve sleeping,turning around and punching an invisible enemy.He was sweating and breathing heavy.Danny knew that Steve definetly had a nightmare.He approaches him and places his hand gently on Steve's shoulder  
Danny-Steve,Steve,wake up,it's Danny\  
Steve opens his eyes and tries to look around.He grabs Danny's arm  
Steve-Danno?what...?  
Danny-You had a nightmare  
Stve-Oh,go back to sleep,I'll be fine  
Danny-No way I am leaving you here alone having nightmares  
He lays next to Steve  
Danny-Goodnight babe  
Steve-Goodnight Danno  
He immediately falls asleep and he didn't had another nightmare again.From this night and on they slept together.One morning Steve opened his eyes and he could see.He looks at Danny who was sleeping next to him.Under normal sircumstances he would scream to Danny that he could see but he didn't wanted to wake up Danny plus he enjoyed the view of Danny sleeping and being cute and peaceful too much.He couldn't ask for anything more for the first thing he would see other than Danny.He loved the man so much ,he had anything he wanted right there.After a while,Danny wakes up  
Steve-Goodmorning Danno  
Danny-Goodmor..Steve?How do yu know I woke up?I just opened my eyes  
Steve smiles  
Danny-You can see?  
Steve-Yes,I can  
They hug  
Steve-I'm hungry Danno  
Danny-Get up,you still have to use the drops and then I'm making breakfast  
Steve-Okay  
They get up and they head to the bathroom.After they finish with the medication,they went to the kitchen,they go to the kitchen.Danny was making his famous pancakes that Steve loved,Steve was staring at him  
Danny-You know that you're staring right?  
Steve-What can I do when the view is so beautiful?  
Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing,he thought his brain was messing with him,he decided to play along to see where it would lead,if Steve was teasing him or not  
Danny-What can I say babe,I'm beautiful  
Steve goes behind him and wraps his arms around Danny's and whispers in Danny's ear  
Steve-Yes,yu are  
Danny thought that he was dreaming  
Steve-Danno  
Danny-Yes Steve?  
Steve-I love you Danno  
Danny couldn't believe in his ears,he closes the heat,gets the pan away from the heat and turns to look at Steve  
Danny-I love you too Steve  
They kiss,after a while they part for air and stare at eachother's eyes  
Steve-Your eyes are so beautiful Danno  
Danny-Yours too Steve  
They kiss again  
Danny-You have any idea how long I waited for this?  
Steve-Me too babe,I can't believe that I had to loose my vision to tell you  
Danny-I'm glad you did  
Steve looks at him  
Danny-I'm glad that you told me,not that you lost your vision,I feel horrible about this,I...  
Steve-Danno  
Danny-Yes Steven?  
Steve-Shut up  
He kisses him again.They are both so happy,they were feeling that everything felt right,how it was supposed to be and they both loved looking at eachother


End file.
